


A Bad Dream

by isidore13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/pseuds/isidore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle has a very bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

Tom Riddle had never felt quite as comfortable as he did right now. Whatever Lucius had done to his bed last night when he'd made it for Tom, he was getting *Perpetuus Voluptas* cast on him until he had no energy left.

Tom snuggled into the soft, soft blankets and smacked his lips together, settling in to sleep for a while longer.

A small, warm male body snuggled against him, breathing into his neck. A warm, wet, lazy tongue swiped at his neck. "Tom," the male voice cooed softly and sleepily.

Tom's eyes snapped open and he was up out of bed like a shot, staring down at the man lying next to him. "Potter," he growled, fumbling for his wand . . .

. . . and not finding it!

"Tom!" Harry cried. "What's wrong, love?"

Tom shook his head to clear it, then stared at Potter. "Where's my wand, boy?"

"Wand, Tom?" Potter asked, confused.

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, BOY!"

Potter's eyes widened, then he came to some realization and rose from the bed, patting Tom on the shoulder. "Come lay down, Thomas, and I'll get some aspirin and water." Gently, the younger man led him back to the bed and lay Tom's unprotesting, shocked form down.

He disappeared for a moment, then hurried back in and handed Tom a small pill and a glass of water. "Drink up, Thomas."

Numb with shock, Tom obeyed without thinking and let Potter turn him onto his stomach. He felt the boy straddle his back, then a few drops of something wet and warm fell onto his bare spine.

He cried out and tried to turn over, but Potter held him firmly in place. "Shh, love. I'm just giving you a bit of a massage. Relax, Thomas."

Then those hands landed on his spine and strong fingers pressed delicately into muscle, over and over again, all over Tom's body, until he felt relaxed and sated.

Potter leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. "What were you drinking last night, darling?"

Tom was far too relaxed to answer. He mumbled something softly and blearily watched Harry smile and lean forward to kiss him again.

"How did I know? You always have that weird dream where you want to kill me when you get plastered, darling. And you always wake up exactly the same way." Harry chuckled softly. "Sometimes I think you do it just to get a massage out of me. Naughty . . ." he said, trailing off.

Tom felt himself pulled into Harry's strong, warm embrace and snuggled deeper, returning Harry's previous favor by licking his lover's neck.

He'd sort it all out later. For now, he'd just rest for a little . . . bit . . . longer . . .

Harry tenderly brushed the strands of black hair from his lover's forehead and kissed the soft pink lips one more time before drifting back to sleep himself.


End file.
